Adam Vega
Adam Vega, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, was a U.S. Senator and a vampire, as well as the leader of Clan Vega until his death in Chapter 15. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 6. Appearance Adam has black hair, brown eyes that turn red as a vampire, tan skin and a goatee. He wears a gray suit over a white dress shirt. In Chapter 6, he is described as "even more handsome in person than on TV.". Personality During his past life as a colonial Spanish noble, Adam was said to have been dictatorial, implying he has a penchant for suffering and tyranny. This appears to have carried over in some ways to his current job as a Senator. He has no qualms about being bribed and uses his charisma to win over crowds, which could go a long way in his upcoming campaign to become the next President (of the United States). Further examples of Adam's less than pleasant nature include wishing to launch massacres against Clanless vampires. One of his peers on the Vampire Council, Adrian, has said that Adam has the harshest opinion of the whole council on what to do with the Clanless. In Chapter 15, his seemingly harsh view of the Clanless was revealed to be a disguise for his true intentions. He took advantage of the panic over unauthorized Turnings and is planning to use the Ferals (Clanless vampires that he Turned) as his personal army in order to consolidate power over the Council and take over the world as the King of the Vampires. Chapters Bloodbound Bloodbound, Book 1 *Chapter 6: The Senator *Chapter 7: The Judgment *Chapter 9: The Ball *Chapter 10: The Massacre *Chapter 12: The Tribunal *Chapter 13: The Dungeon (Determinant) *Chapter 14: The Cabin *Chapter 15: The Showdown *Chapter 16: The Dawn (Determinant) Relationships Adrian Raines Adrian is shown to be wary of Adam due to his past life as a dictator and his suggestion to go the offensive against Ferals and Clanless. According to Adrian, he was a ruthless Spanish lord prior to being turned into a vampire who was "famous for his cruelty and tyranny." However, he learned long ago to to put forward a compassionate face. In Chapter 12, he frames Adrian for creating the Ferals after learning from Nicole that he had created a serum that would Turn Vampires back into humans. Nicole Anderson Nicole informed him of Adrian's serum after Lily was Turned into a Vampire. The two of them teamed up and Vega promised to Turn Nicole in exchange for Adrian's serum. Priya Lacroix Adam and Priya were in a relationship in the 1920s that is said to have been "casual" and only about "hooking up". In Book 2, Chapter 2, it is revealed that he was the one to Turn her into a vampire "mostly out of affection", as Jameson supposes. The fact that he attacked Gaius to protect her shows that he may have indeed cared about her. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Adam. *'Super-Strength': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Adam. *'Healing Factor': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Adam. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same came be said for Adam. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Adam is a very skilled strategist and tactician as a politician. He is able to use the feral panic to cause more votes and disguise his disgust to the Clanless by placing the blame on the Clanless behind the feral attacks when it was him. According to Adrian, he is able to put a positive outlook and smile to fool all the Council members and place the blame on Adrian instead. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight are one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him describing it as painful and will be fatal if exposed to it within a half an hour or so. It's akin hypersensitivity or accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Adam. Out of The Council, it is him who has to face the sunlight the most often due to his job as a Senator. *'Decapitation': Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. *'Heart Extraction': Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When Vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Fate In Book 1, Chapter 15, Adrian and Adam have a fight to the death, with Adrian vowing to kill him with his own hands instead of a weapon because of his betrayal. After dealing with Nicole Anderson, Your Character shows up to help Adrian in the fight. Vega endures a painful and agonizing final battle before his gruesome end. In the battle Adrian ends up crushing some of Vega’s ribs, and elbowing in the back of the head. Your character then assists by shining an Ultra UV (concentrated sun rays) flashlight at Vega, causing his skin to instantly start painfully burning and blistering. Adrian, who still has his serum in his system actually absorbs to the UV light and harness it— he uses this ability to cause Vega’s blood to start boiling inside his body. Adrian then finishes him off by exploding his skull which causes instant fatality and Vega’s body being reduced to nothing more than ash in the wind. Gallery Other Looks AdamV Vampire.png|As a Vampire w/ fangs Adam 1920s.png|1920s outfit Miscellaneous CLANVEGA.png|Clan Vega Sneak Peek Trivia * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This, in turn, means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Adam has a similar distaste for it. * His crimes against the Council would include unauthorized turnings and conspiracy against a Council member. *In Chapter 16 of Veil of Secrets, the epilogue reveals that should Your Character decide to stay in Birchport with Grant, he will eventually run for public office to take Senator Vega's vacant seat in the U.S. Senate. *He shares the same forename as Handsome Stranger's default name from the America's Most Eligible series. *The name Adam is of Hebrew and Arabic origin, which means: Man, the ground, earth, red (Hebrew); made from the mud, clay (Arabic). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires Category:World Leaders Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Psychopaths Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals